The invention refers to a bearer panel with movable supporting devices for tools, receptacles, appliances or the like as well as an advantageous method of production of such a bearer panel.
Bearer panels with movable supporting devices for fastening to walls are known, that is, usually in the form of hardboard panels with holes arranged at a certain uniform pitch, in which appropriately shaped hooks may be suspended as a supporting device and in case of necessity as each occasion demands be moved. These panels are often bordered by a channel frame in order to protect the corners and edges against mechanical action. But this does not prevent these hardboard panels from gradually softening by taking up moisture, especially in damp places, and the hooks tearing out.
Bearer panels of this kind are also known, of rigid sheet steel with holes for receiving hooks or with transverse slots for the suspension of boxes and tools, which are less susceptible to mechanical wear and tear but exhibit a considerable weight and are sensitive to attack by rust. Furthermore they cause annoying noise, above all when they are mounted in erection-vehicles, workshop trucks or the like.
All these bearer panels which sometimes are also employed as the back walls of cupboards have, however, the common disadvantage that the pitch of the supporting devices, in particular the transverse pitch in a horizontal plane, is fixed like a grid by the uniform arrangement of holes and slots and thereby often cannot be adapted to predetermined dimensions and shapes of the objects to be supported. The result is then insecure support and hold of the objects, which in the case, for example, of heavy tools such as drilling machines or sharp-edged appliances such as saws, may lead to damage and accidents.
The purpose of the invention is the avoidance of this disadvantage and the creation of a possibility with a bearer panel of that kind of being able to move the supporting devices in a horizontal plane as required and without being tied to a certain grid or module but in that case without impairing the security of hold.